


Scary Movie Night

by Bandersnap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Movie Night, Omorashi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Scared Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnap/pseuds/Bandersnap
Summary: Peter gets a little in over his head with a scary movie and ends up too scared to go to the bathroom at night.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Scary Movie Night

Friday night, AKA, movie night. The night that Tony and his two illegitimate sons sit down for some quality family time with popcorn and junk food. Almost every week they took turns picking out the movie. This week it was Harley’s turn to choose the movie. It took him some time to pick, but Harley decided on his favorite horror movie, which he had seen multiple times. “Can we watch the conjuring tonight?” Harley asked his dad.

Tony raised his eyebrow. They didn’t usually watch movies like that due to Peter always getting really anxious afterwards. “That doesn’t sound very Peter-friendly. How about we watch a Disney movie.” Tony suggested.

“It’s okay, dad. I can handle scary movies. I’m fifteen, not five.”

“That’s what you said last time, but then you ended up sleeping in my bed for a week.” Tony reminded Peter.

“In my defense, the kid in insidious looks exactly like Harley. I think I’m actually ready now.” Peter protested. “I see plenty of gruesome things while I’m out as spider-man.” Granted, none of those things were ghosts or spirits. It was mostly just blood and infected wounds. Those were just as haunting, right?

“Okay, if you really think you’re ready, I guess we can watch it. You better not get scared.”

Peter was confident that he would be fine. It was essentially just a fictional plot with some jump scares and an eerie soundtrack. There was no reason to be scared.

Just 20 minutes into the movie and Peter realized that he was so wrong. He was scared out of his mind, but trying his hardest not to let it show. He was squeezing his brother’s hand and shaking just a tad, so you could say he was doing a crappy job at hiding his fear. 

“Peter, you’re gonna shatter my hand.” Harley complained to get him to loosen his grip a bit. “If you’re too scared we can just turn it off and put on Finding Nemo instead.”

Peter was determined to get through the movie to prove that he was not scared and insisted that they continued the movie.

The movie was finally coming to a stopping point and Peter was able to let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, thinking it wasn’t too bad. Then they just had to keep the movie going long enough for the words “based on true events” to pop up on the screen. Well shit. If this was all real then it could totally happen to him. His family had a tendency to attract disaster. 

Tony could see the wheels turning in his son’s head. It was pretty obvious what he was thinking about. “Pete, are you okay?” Tony asked. 

Peter snapped out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Good because it’s bedtime for little spider babies.”

“Dad I’m not a baby.’

“Nonsense! You’ll always be my baby,” Tony said while engulfing Peter in a bear hug. 

_________________________

Peter tried to go to sleep but he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. His Spidey sense was going haywire. Or maybe it was just regular people nerves. Either way there was no chance of him falling asleep any time soon. 

Peter turned on his TV because sometimes mindless television made him fall asleep. Plus a kid’s show could probably ease his thoughts. The Little Einsteins had pretty soothing voices and the music was good too. Thank god for Disney+.

Three episodes in Peter was starting to feel like dozing off. He felt comfortable enough to close his eyes with the sound of jovial voices in the background. His thoughts were getting blurred and he was breathing in a steady rhythm. When Peter was at peak relaxation and about to drift off, he realized that he forgot to go to the bathroom before bed. He always went every night because he was scared that he wouldn’t wake up if he needed to pee and end up wetting the bed. Except, he definitely did not have the courage to get out of bed tonight. There could be someone waiting for him in the bathroom or under his bed. Maybe he could just not go for one night. He hadn’t had anything to drink since like hours ago so he probably would be able to make it through the night. 

Peter ultimately decided to wait until the morning. He didn’t want to take chances with his history of bed-wetting. He thought he could just watch TV until the sun came up. But that got boring after a while. Kids shows aren’t entertaining for very long if you’re not a kid. The next best option was to pull out his phone and scroll through social media. That got boring real quick too. Usually if he was restless he would just do homework or something, but it was summer so there was no homework to be done. Peter was running out of ways to keep himself occupied and he was starting to actually need to pee. Not good. 

He looked over to his clock only to find that he had three more hours until the sun rose. He was absolutely not going to be able to hold it that long. He was just gonna have to get over his fears and go to the bathroom. A task that was proving to be easier said than done. The little hall in his room that led to his bathroom was so dark. Anything could be hiding there. Peter tried to tell himself that he was being irrational, but he could just feel someone watching him. He couldn’t do it, at least not at the moment. He could probably wait a little longer.

Peter shoved his hand in his crotch and clenched his legs together in an attempt to hold off the inevitable. He also tried listening to music to distract himself until a little bit of pee escaped into his pants. He for sure had to go now or he was going to wet the bed while he was awake. His dad would probably not be happy with him for that. 

Peter turned to his nightstand and flicked the lamp on. Then he just sat there for a moment. Even with the lamp on, Peter felt like something was going to jump out at him. 3am was the haunting hour and he had watched enough videos about it on YouTube to know it was a fact. Now would be the worst time to go, but he knew he couldn’t put it off anymore. 

Maybe he could get Harley to come and make sure there was no one in his room. He used to do it all the time when they were younger. No, that’s exactly why he can’t get Harley. Peter needed him to do that when he was 5. He was 15 for crying out loud. He didn’t need his big brother to protect him.

Peter took another look at his little hall. Yeah, he definitely needed his big brother to protect him. He took out his phone to text Harley

Saturday 3:15 am

**Peter**  
Harley  
Harley  
Harley  


**Harley**  
what  


**Peter**  
You awake?  


**Harley**  
i am now  


**Peter**  
Can you come here pls  
Its an emergency

Seconds later, Harley came through the door half alert and with messy hair. “What’s the emergency?”

“Bathroom emergency.”

Harley stared at Peter for a moment. “I don’t get it.” He clearly needed to pee because he was bouncing in his spot, yet he was just sitting there. There was literally a bathroom ten steps away. What was the issue? 

“Can you make sure there’s nothing over there?”

Harley looked over to the little hall, yawned, them looked back at his little brother. “Peter, this is some next level paranoia shit and I’m not here for it. I’m going back to bed now.” 

“Come on Harley. It will only take a few seconds.” Peter pleaded. “I’m gonna go in my pants if you don’t check.” Peter added and then flashed his puppy eyes for good measures.

Harley rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. He couldn’t say no to Peter when he looked at him with his ginormous eyes. Harley begrudgingly walked through the little hall and pretended to check the area. “You’re safe.”

“Thank god. I’ve been dying to pee since an hour ago.” Peter immediately hopped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. “Stay right there,” Peter said over his shoulder before slamming the door shut. He scrambled to get his pants down for a moment, but was finally able to let out a thunderous stream into the toilet bowl.

Harley could hear Peter sigh in relief from outside the door. He wanted to laugh at Peter so bad. Was the movie that scary? It was based off true events, but it wasn’t like a similar situation could happen to them. They lived in a suburban area and were the first owners of their house. No one had died there… yet.

Peter stepped out of the bathroom a little flustered and walked right up to his brother to wrap his arms and legs around him. 

“Are you telling me to carry you to my bed?” Harley asked already knowing the answer. He was ready to take Peter back to his room before he even nodded his head. 

The next morning, Tony found Harley slumped as usual and Peter curled up at the foot of the bed. They looked so much younger when they were asleep. He took a few pictures and left them to rest longer because moments like these were becoming rare.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had like ten drafts with less than 300 words each and then I deleted them all. Please give me suggestions on what to write, that might help me post more. Please nothing sexual. Also don't judge the format of the text convo. I'm still figuring out HTML
> 
> Side note: The actor who plays Harley Keener also played the kid in Insidious. That's why the similarity freaked Peter out.


End file.
